Six On A Saturday Morning
by Terra Tenshi
Summary: Written for the all grownup challenge at the gas station. Richie experiences a typical Saturday Morning with his family. Minor VirgilRichie


Title: _Six On A Saturday Morning_  
Author: Terra Tenshi (_Hime-dono)_  
Summary: Written for the all grown-up challenge at the gas station. Richie experiences a typical Saturday Morning with his family.  
Spoilers: Microscopic ones for 'Future Shock'.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Virgil/Richie  
Warnings: implied slash, original characters  
Disclaimer: I no own it, you no sue over it.  
Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive.  
A/N: I'm so blaming this on the people at the gas station. Everyone's been writing such awesome stuff and giving such awesome challenges that I just had to try and write something to post._ Beta'd by my lovely Hikari and Cuddle Bunny who both declared it adorable._

_Six On A Saturday Morning_

By: Terra Tenshi (Hime-dono)

Richie blinked sleepily at the clock on his bedside table. It seemed that no matter how he looked at it the numbers stayed the same. He'd tried squinting, glaring, rubbing his eyes and then looking again. He'd tried looking at it with his glasses on and with his glasses off but no matter what the numbers still insisted that it was six in the morning. Not only that but it was six in the morning on a _Saturday_. It was six in the morning on a Saturday and there were no evil megalomaniacs threatening the Earth, no Justice Leaguers at the window looking for his help, no boss waiting impatiently for his report on some project or another, no nothing and still he was awake. At _six_ in the _morning_ on a _Saturday_. Try as he might he couldn't quite get his brain to accept that fact.

He rolled over, preparing to go back to sleep, and reached out for his bed partner. Arms reached out and he found nothing but rapidly cooling sheets. A tiny part of his mind noted the fact that that was probably what had woken him in the first place. He frowned. If he concentrated he could hear the faint sounds of laughter and cartoon explosions coming from the front of the apartment. He sighed and silently acknowledged the fact that he wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep this morning. With one final, vindictive glare at the clock (which now read 6:07) he stumbled out of bed and pulled on pajamas, robe, and slippers before trudging towards the living room.

When he got there he spent a moment just standing in the doorway and watching while he tried to get his smile under control. Wendy was sitting on the couch wrapped up in pajamas, blanket, and slippers to keep off the chill that had invaded the apartment during the night. Her attention was focused on the man sharing her couch, big, blue eyes focused adoringly on her Poppa although she clearly had no idea what he was saying.

"And that is why Static Shock and Gear are the best super hero's out there!" Virgil finished, nodding confidently to himself. Richie pushed down his laughter as he approached the couch.

"Virgil Hawkins, stop corrupting our daughter." He mock glared at his husband as he lifted his daughter, blanket and all, into his arms.

"Awww, Rich." Virgil pouted at him. Wendy laughed and clung to her dad's neck. Richie shook his head and carried his daughter into the kitchen. He knew without looking that Virgil was following them. He settled Wendy on top of the kitchen counter where she could watch and 'help' him cook.

"Where's Evan?" He asked, half turning to where Virgil was leaning against the doorway.

"Still sleeping last time I checked." Richie glared at him absently.

"At least _someone _is." Virgil flashed a smile at him. Probably he could guess what Richie had been referring to. Richie rolled his eyes.

"So what shall we have for breakfast today sweets?" He asked of the little girl sitting on the counter. Her brows furrowed for a moment in intense conversation and Richie bit his lower lip to keep from grinning like an idiot.

"Pancakes." She finally declared. Richie nodded back seriously.

"Pancakes it is then." Virgil snickered. Richie looked down his nose at him.

"Go make yourself useful and get Evan." Virgil bowed gallantly.

"Yes, master." He smirked before heading back into the apartment. Richie rolled his eyes and then smiled and shook his head. Wendy watched him curiously from her perch on the counter top.

"Right. Pancakes." Richie nodded firmly to himself and went about gathering the ingredients and making the batter. From the direction of the bedroom came a thump followed by a faint shriek. Richie smiled. It figured that Virgil couldn't wake up anyone normally; he had to resort to cold water and tickle attacks.

By the time the pancakes were done Wendy was covered in flour from helping with them and Virgil and Evan still hadn't made an appearance. Richie quickly pulled plates and glasses out to set the table before lifting Wendy down and settling her on the phonebooks sitting on top of her chair. Evan raced in with his Pop close on his heels. Richie just rolled his eyes as the four of the settled around the table for breakfast. He watched in amusement as Evan doused his pancakes with chocolate syrup and Wendy didn't even bother with attempting the silverware, instead lifting bits of pancake and stuffing them in her mouth with her hands, leaving her fingers sticky with syrup. Virgil grinned unrepentantly at him from across the table and, absently, he wondered what kind of mischief was up this time.

One last glance around the table though and he was nearly beaming. He and his husband and his children eating breakfast, he couldn't imagine anywhere he'd rather be right then. He bent his head to his plate. When the first pancake piece hit his cheek though he had to correct himself, he would, after all, rather be out of the line of fire. He sighed and lifted his head.

"V..."


End file.
